A Simple Wish
by Seraph Valentine
Summary: In the year 2015, Toby's adopted daughter takes on an adventure much like her Aunt Sarah's, but in ways, it is very, very different...
1. Deja Vu All Over Again

A Simple Wish (Labyrinth 2015) Déjà vu all over again  
  
A/N: Disclaimer- I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own any of the labyrinth Characters, with the exception of Samitta, Jared and Syria, I created them, NO ONE ELSE!!!! Yet.. I might add more characters later, but I will inform you when I do, ok? Hokay, on with the story!  
  
It was Samitta's fifteenth birthday, and as always, it was a family party. She only had family parties because she was a loner, she was always too caught up in her dream world to care. She came downstairs to greet them, straightening out her platinum blonde hair and they were already there, her foster family, that is, she never had met her real family, but she had been told they were dead, so it didn't matter to her. She put on her best faux smile, and they greeted her merrily, to her it was just another birthday, the cake, the small talk, the people, her boredom, the concern from her family, everything. They escorted her into the chair in front of the birthday cake, the cake was always first, then the presents, then the games for the kids, while they adults had some small talk about Samitta.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you," Her family started singing, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Samitta, Happy birthday to you!" "Alright, now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Toby, her father said. She closed her eyes, paused for a second, then blew out the candles, they all cheered. ~~~  
  
Jared had always been told never to fall in love with a mortal by his father, he had told him it was dangerous, but he had. His mother, Syria was dead, and his father, Jareth, had resigned from being the goblin king, he had to, not that he didn't want to, it was because he had to, it was law. Jared was now the Goblin King, but he had more of his father in him than he thought, he not only was an almost replicate, with his Platinum blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, with the same face, and psyche, but same style of clothes, and a near exact personality. He summoned one of his crystals, and started watching the mortal he loved in his crystal, he enjoyed watching her, because she was different, like a fae in a mortal body.  
  
~~~ Samitta was in her room, the party was over, it was past ten, and she wasn't even tired yet, so she started looking through her presents. She had gotten a beautiful medieval looking gown from her foster mother, Katie, a few story books from Toby, as a matter of fact she had gotten mainly books or CD's from everyone, so she popped in her new CD 'Come Clean' by Puddle of Mudd into her CD player and played 'Blurry'. Her favorite present by far was from her aunt Sarah, it was some new sketch pads, some of Sarah's old ones, with pictures of people from her favorite story, 'The Labyrinth'. she had gotten Sarah's old Labyrinth Script the year before, and she had already memorized it by heart, and she loved to see her aunt's rendition of them, Jareth had always seemed so , with his extremely tight pants, and wild hair. She started reading her Labyrinth Script, music stuck on 'Blurry', just how she liked it. Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake, and everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up. "Sarah always loved reading this book." Samitta said to herself. Pre- occupied without you, I cannot live at all, My whole world surrounds you, I stumbled and I crawled. "She also told me she had been there, I wonder if she really had." You could be my someone, you could be my scene, you know that I'd protect you from all of the obscene. ~~~ Jared was watching Samitta closely, listening to the music in the background, he decided he liked the song, it reminded him of her. I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are, there's ocean in- between us, but that's not very far. "Her aunt has been here? Maybe that is who my father was talking about in his stories." he wondered out loud. Can you take it all the way, can you take it all the way, when you shoved it in my face, explain it again to me. "But then that would mean that me father was in love with this mortal's aunt." he mused to himself. Can you take it all the way, can you take it all the way, when you shoved it in my face. "Which would probably mean she is just like her, and if I try anything, the outcome would be the same." Everyone is changing, there's no one else that's real, to make up your own ending, let me know just how you feel. ~~~  
  
Samitta mused over this for a second, then decided to forget it, she could think of no way to get there herself. 'Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all, My whole world surrounds you, I stumbled and I crawled. "First of all, I'd had to have the Goblin king in love with me." She sighed. You could be my someone, you could be my scene, you know that I will save you from all of the unclean. "Not that I'd mind one bit, I've not even had so much as a guy ask me out as a joke." She forced a laugh. I wonder what you're doing, I wonder where you are, there's ocean in- between us, but that's not very far. "Then again, there is a reason reason for that, I'm anti-social, and get too caught up in my dream world." Can you take it all the way, can you take it all the way, when you shoved it in my face, explain it again to me. She put down her book, and decided to quit talking to herself. Can you take it all the way, can you take it all the way, when you shoved it in my face, explain it again to me. She stood up, and went to her window, sitting on the sill, and looking up at the night sky, her amthneyst eyes looking for some sort of retreat. Nobody told me what you found, nobody told me what to say, everyone showed you where to turn, told you where to runaway. ~~~ Jared was still looking into his crystal, and it seemed to him like Samitta was looking right at him, like she knew he was watching her, but she couldn't. Nobody told you where to hide, nobody told you what to say, everybody showed you where to turn, showed you when to runaway He wanted to help her get out of there, but she hadn't wished anything, not out loud at least. Can you take it all the way, can you take it all the way, when you shoved it in my face, explain it again to me. "You know what you need to say, but why aren't you?" He muttered to his crystal, as if she could hear him. Can you take it all the way, can you take it all the way, when you shoved it in my face, explain it again to me. "I guess," He sighed, "It's because she doesn't know that I would take her away." This pain you gave to me, This pain you gave to me, You take it all, Take it all away, This pain you gave to me, You take it all away, This pain you gave to me, Take it all away, This pain you gave, This pain you gave He watched her turn off the music and go to bed, 'She looks beautiful when she sleeps.' He thought to himself. "Watching her again I see." Came an all too familiar voice from behind him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's the end of Chapter one, sorry peoples! If you reply, I'll post the next chapter!!!! I know, It's a bit odd right now, I know, but It'll get better.  
  
Samitta: *looking over the next chapter* No it won't, all that happens is *get thwacked in the face with a pillow*  
  
Shhhhhhhhh, you aren't supposed to tell!!!  
  
Samitta: What was that for, bitch?!?!  
  
Watch your language!  
  
Samitta: Why should I?  
  
Because, I said so, and I am your mother!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samitta: That's not funny. . 


	2. Warnings and Wishes

Chapter Two Warnings, and wishes. ~~~  
  
Jared watched her turn off the music and go to bed, 'She looks beautiful when she sleeps.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Watching her again I see." Came an all too familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Jared spun around to see none other than his father, Jareth, he dropped the crystal he had in hand, in gracefully floated down, and popped on contact with the floor.  
  
"Father. I-I-" Jared stuttered, trying to think of a way to explain it to him.  
  
"I know, Jared, you've fallen in love with her, you can't stop thinking of her, she haunts you in your dreams, I've been through it all myself, but there a two things you must remember before trying to get her to love you. First of all, because she is mortal, she will die, unlike us, and second of all, remember what happened to me when I fell in love with a mortal?" Jareth warned his son.  
  
"I know, you've told me before father, but she's different, I-" Jared got cut short by his father's words.  
  
"But you think you can control a mortal? She's no different, The goblin royalty has never had any luck with mortals, it's their curse, now, remember that, and try to forget her, for your own good."  
  
"Alright father!"  
  
~~~  
  
It had been two weeks since Samitta's birthday, she had just come from the prom in a brilliant black string dress, that had and extremely long slit that showed her thighs, and it sparkled while she walked, it was absolutely gorgeous, and it looked marvelous on her. Her hair flitted in the wind as she walked home, just as she got there, she saw both of her parents get into their car and drive away, she sighed as she remembered her parents work trip.  
  
"Great, She thought, "I get the house to myself for two weeks, this is gonna be worse than the prom!"  
  
She climbed up the stairs, and unlocked the door to her four story house, she loved it, but she'd rather redecorate it, but Katie wouldn't allow it. Samitta forced herself up the three flights of stairs, she had had the worst day of her life, at least in her opinion. Prom had been worse then usual, she had had a date for the prom, whom never danced with her, only to find him behind the school, making out with another girl. Not only that, but she had not danced with a soul the whole prom, it had been her first real prom, but it was a flop.  
  
"What am I going to do with those fools?" She thought aloud, suppressing tears while entering her room.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared had tried to do as his father had requested, but found he couldn't, he summoned one of his crystals, and decided to look at her, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the magnificent dress she wore. He looked up and tried to remember where she had been as she changed into some extremely, he realized and blushed, pajamas. He remembered her talk of her prom at her birthday, and looked back at his crystal, and he saw that she was in tears, he wished he could comfort her, but he couldn't, not until she wished for him.  
  
~~~  
  
Samitta was very desperate at the moment to get away, to talk to someone, but she had only her family, and they gave no good advice. She looked for her nearest comfort, her Labyrinth book, it had been left open to the page about the Goblin King, she read the page. She soon stopped crying, sighed, shut the book, and sat up.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She questioned herself, "If I stay here any longer, I'll kill myself! I need an escape, I need something as comfort that I'm not crazy for still loving fairy tales!"  
  
Then it came to her, she didn't need something, she needed someone, and not just anyone, someone with something to offer her. She promised to herself that she would not seem easy though, she would summon the Goblin King, and challenge him, she wanted to see if she could finish the Labyrinth like Sarah had before her.  
  
"Now, how am I to go about this?" She thought aloud, " Now what was it Sarah had told me, oh yes!"  
  
She, not excepting the Goblin King at all, but just a futile attempt, stood up, and looked around.  
  
"I wish." She said to no one at all, trying to figure out what to say, "I wish the Goblin King would appear before me!"  
  
She closed her eyes, and expected to see nothing when she opened them, but when she heard a laugh in front of her, she opened her eyes in surprise, standing before her, in black tight pants, and midnight blue poet shirt, and a long black-blue cloak, was the Goblin King, or, at least he looked like him.  
  
"You called?" The man before her spoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh, cliff hanger! DON'T SHOOT ME, PLEASE, THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE!  
  
Samitta: Yummies..  
  
Yummies?  
  
Samitta: Uh huh.  
  
What Yummies?  
  
Samitta: Jared in Tight pants, I'm drooling at the thought. *is drooling*  
  
Jared: Oh, Really.  
  
Samitta: *wipes drool* Uhm. no!!! *Blushes*  
  
Sheesh, weird peoples, just kiss already!!!  
  
Samitta & Jared: *shoot Smays a Death Glare*  
  
Hokay, I'll shut up now! Remember readers, no reviews, no next chapter!!! 


	3. Dares and Consequences

Chapter Three Dares and consequences  
  
"You called?" The man before her spoke.  
  
Samitta looked at the man before her, the Goblin King she guessed, he looked almost identical to the Goblin King Sarah had drawn, but his hair was different, and he also looked a bit different too. She took a step back and accidentally turned on her boom box, it started playing 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, on her Mixed CD. "Are you Jareth?" She asked him, he laughed.  
  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back?  
  
"No," He shook his head, and continued when she gave him a puzzled look, "I am his son Jared, and I am who you asked for, I am the Goblin King."  
  
"Okay," She regained her posture, "Well, I have heard of your Labyrinth-"  
  
Would you cry if you saw me cry? And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
"From your aunt?" He interrupted, waiting for her to get mad.  
  
"Yes, and I think that I could finish it within 8 hours," She challenged him, and she saw he was shocked by this, but quickly regained posture.  
  
Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, I usually don't let people run around my Labyrinth for nothing, what are you offering if you don't make it through?" He questioned, grinning.  
  
"If I don't make it through," She began; she had gotten an idea, "You can do whatever you want with me."  
  
Now would you die, for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
Jared had been taken aback by this, but regained his royal posture, and his arrogant grin. 'I hope she doesn't make it through now.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Alright, but if you solve it, I will give you anything from my kingdom you want."  
  
I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.  
  
Jared had almost completely forgotten that she was still in her Pajamas, he nodded and turned away, eyes closed.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? would you run and hide?  
  
~~~  
  
Samitta was in awe at his politeness, but went to find some clothes, she cursed under her breath. She was supposed to have done her laundry earlier that day, but she hadn't. She had nothing to wear but dresses, and, she gulped spandex, she decided on the spandex, though with some difficulty. She dressed as quickly as she could, which was actually rather fast, considering it was spandex  
  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... You're here tonight.   
  
"You can turn around now," She told him.  
  
She had changed into an extremely tight white cotton T-shirt, and tight black spandex pants, she had more problem with the tight pants then the tight top. He turned around and, even though he didn't show it on his face, she could tell he was checking her out, she didn't know whether she liked it or not.  
  
I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared had thought she'd wear one of her normal, gothic/punk looking clothing, but when he had turned around, she had been wearing tight clothes, he tried to keep himself from looking as if he was checking her out, even if he couldn't stop all together. He watched her fidget underneath his gaze, then go and grab her boots that were next to her bed. She quickly put them on and tied them, blushing, at what, he didn't know.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
"Dear GODS!" Samitta groaned, standing up, and knocking Jared out of his trance, "How CAN you wear spandex PANTS?"  
  
"I find them quite comfortable, thank you." He grinned, "If it makes you feel any better, I can't see how you can wear tight SHIRTS. I can't even move my arm is tight shirts! I prefer loose, thank you."  
  
I don't care... You're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by your forever. You can take my breath away.  
  
"It's easier to wear tight shirts without a bra then loose shirts without a bra! Plus, how else can I show off my 32D?" She blushed, realizing what she'd said, and decided to change the subject away from her chest, "Have you ever considered NO shirt?"  
  
"No," He smirked, "Have you?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly and nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain. And I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero.  
  
~~~  
  
At the end of the song, she turned around and turned off her boom box. She could feel his eyes still on her, but she stood up and tried to keep herself from blushing, considering she always felt she'd had a big ass, and didn't like people staring at it.  
  
"I'm ready, " She smiled, "Let's go!"  
  
~~~ Remember peoples, reviews for chapters. Anyone else (besides Jared) want to see Samitta in Spandex?  
  
Samitta: I DO NOT WEAR SPANDEX!  
  
Jared: I think you look good in it.  
  
Samitta: I repeat, I DON'T WEAR SPANDEX!  
  
Would you rather wear those clothes your Katie got you from 'Abercrombie and Fitch'?  
  
Samitta: No, but I DON'T WEAR SPANDEX!  
  
It was either spandex, or *shivers* Prep clothes, and I HATE prep clothes!  
  
Samitta: Why couldn't I wear my NORMAL clothes?  
  
Because, there had to be a bit of shock value for Jared! Plus, I promised him I'd make you wear tight clothes.  
  
Samitta: YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?! JARED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jared: Yes..? *smiles innocently*  
  
Samitta: WHY?!?!?!?!  
  
Jared: *shrugs* I don't know, I thought.. Never mind  
  
Samitta: You thought. what?  
  
Samitta, chill, he's Jared, I made him like that.  
  
Jared: I still know your cup size!  
  
Samitta: I hate not realizing what I'm saying until after I've said it!  
  
I do that too! You must remember, you ~are~ based on me!  
  
Samitta: I know, no shut up!  
  
Why should I?  
  
Samitta: . grrrr 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated this in forever and a day, but I promise that will change very soon! Why? Because I am determined to actually finish a story for once and since this one is my most popular, I'll be finishing this first... This story will be started to be updated soon! Ain't that great? I just have to memorize the movie again... 


End file.
